Their Past Our Future
by UnIQueHEaRT
Summary: In the FUTURE Tsuna & Co. is having a good time with their family & friends. In the PAST Giotto & Co. is also having fun with their current admirers. These 2 dimensions wished to go to the PAST & FUTURE but you know "Expect the Unexpected" -right? 'cuz with LAMBO's Bazooka it made it their wishes real & KICKIN' -Have OC's, Pairings, Cursing & etc.
1. Wish Came TRUE! Unexpectedly

**Yo Guys! 2nd** **Story & also a Beginner so bear with me please and I'm not sure of this story to be successful but I hope it will be. :D**

 **DISCLAIMER: Akira Amano OWNS Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **I have also have a Fanfiction Account so see me there and the name is: UnIQueHEaRT**

 **Support Me Guys!**

 **WARNING: Guys! I should warn u that I take a long long long long time to UPDATE stories 'cuz i'm quite busy and always a victim of WRITER'S BLOCK hehehehe so that's it XD**

 **ATTENTION: Please read the Authors Note at the end I may have request for you people**

 _'Thought'_

"Normal Conversation"

 ** _"Italian"_**

* * *

 **FUTURE**

In a large and luxurious room sat The Vongola Decimo signing PAPERWORKS that continue to multiply every second, every minute, every hour or even ENDLESS! courtesy of The Vongola Guardians. Sawada Tsunayoshi (Decimo) became successful and respected even his former bullies in Namimori Middle School 'cuz a certain REUNION courtesy of The Arcobaleno Reborn planning behind it. Sawada Tsunayoshi was able to tell his former classmate what he's done starting in Middle School and throughout the Year but the only thing he didn't try to tell them is about "Mafia Matters" for the sake of their safety, gladly Reborn agreed (A/N: You know how sadistic he is, he wants to let Dame-Tsuna's classmate get involved in the MAFIA so that they'll have more subordinates and LACKEYS - in Reborn's Sense of Logic). Kozato Enma, Shimon Decimo, supported Sawada Tsunayoshi together with his guardians. All in all Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi is having a good life until an event happened that totally changed his life together with his friends & family.

"Juudaime" Gokudera calmly said as he got inside the room where only The Decimo resides

"Yes Hayato" Tsuna replied as he noticed his Storm Guardian & Friend inside

"Mukuro and Hibari came back after their Mission and have returned with paperworks" Gokudera said starting to sweat 'cuz he knows that his Boss & Friend would totally change into another person that will punish the two deadly Guardians of Vongola Famiglia

*Twitch* ' _Please let it be a few papers because I don't wanna SIT here ANYMORE and if not! THOSE TWO will really face another HELL from ME!'_ Tsuna thought starting to feel that his wish may not come true once he'll turn toward his right-hand man

"Oh, thank you for tha-" Tsuna said but immediately close his mouth and started to release 'SOME' killer intent that even The Arcobaleno Reborn can sweat a little (A/N: Of course he's too awesome to sweat furiously because of his student)

* * *

 **~SOMEWHERE~**

"Huh!" Reborn reacted once he felt the killer intent that is obviously released by his student Dame-Tsuna because of the PAPERWORKS that someone had brought home.

"Dame-Tsuna it seemed I have rubbed my killer intent and sadistic skills onto you" Reborn smirked as he felt proud that he's long journey became successful, interesting and fun in the end.

* * *

 **~BACK TO DECIMO'S ROOM~**

"J-Juudaime" Gokudera stuttered as he watched his boss releasing an intent so very dangerous

"Hayato, please assemble the Guardians here, especially THOSE TWO" Tsuna calmly ordered as he totally emphasized the last two words meaning that he is really furious of what his destructive Guardians done this time AGAIN

"H-Hai Juudaime" Gokudera stuttered again but complied his boss' wish and immediately started to call the other Guardians especially the one that caused his boss' STRESS

Tsuna directly plopped down his chair as he let a tired and frustrated sigh as he started to think why did he make those two as his Guardians but at least they still had a heart to spare him from his ENDLESS HELL. Various sounds of shoes making their way to his room. As he tried to fix himself up and also around him.

"Juudaime, I've called them especially 'THOSE TWO' as you ordered" Gokudera said as he emphasized the words

"Thank you very much Hayato" Tsuna replied which Gokudera answered with a nod

"Yo Tsuna" the cheerful Yamamoto greeted as came showing his contagious grin

"EXTREME SAWADA" the energetic Onii-san greeted as he punched his fist above

"Yare yare" the cool Lambo greeted as he stared to yawn, trying not to sleep in the presence of his Tsuna-nii

"Kufufufufu~" the creepy pineapple Mukuro greeted

"Hn" the aloof Hibari

Tsuna smiled as he watched all of them shuffled inside the room he resided, he truly cherish his family and friends whole-heartedly, he'll do anything to make them safe.

"Tsuna-nii what do you want to discuss about?" Lambo asked childishly as he knows that Tsuna will never assemble the Guardians if there's nothing to be discussed about

"Well Lambo, we are gonna talk about how to kill a certain PINEAPPLE & SKYLARK" Tsuna answered bluntly

"E-Eh"

*Vein Pops* "Kufufufufu~ Sawada Tsunayoshi it seems you have lost your mind, I know you can't defeat me" Mukuro said cockily as he prepared his trident which Tsuna raised and eyebrow

"Hn I hate to say this but PINEAPPLE over here has a point" Kyoya said as he prepared also his tonfas

Another vein popped inside of Mukuro as he heard another insult.

"Well, whatever I'll punish you later but for now something came out in my mind" Tsuna said

The Guardians listened intently.

"I wish we can see the 1st Generation alive" Tsuna said releasing a sigh and looked at the ceiling as he start to imagine he himself with his guardians talking with the 1st Generation

.

"EHHHHH!"

Tsuna's imagination was EXTREMELY interrupted, unfortunately, when his Guardians yelled.

"N-Nani"

"Kufufufufu~ that was really disappointing"

"Hn"

"THAT IS EXTREME SAWADA"

"Hahahaha T-Tsuna"

"Bwahahahahaha Tsuna-nii is stupid"

"J-Juudaime"

"What's wrong with it, guys?" Tsuna asked confused

"Tsuna-nii is really stupid, don't you think that will happen guys?" Lambo asked as he stopped laughing

"Oi Stupid Cow stop insulting Juudaime, even though it's impossible" Gokudera yelled as he punch the head of Lambo

"Ga..man...CAN'T WAAAAAA" Lambo wailed like a child as he start pulling the 10-Year Bazooka

Tsuna noticed this he looked at the Bazooka and it appeared weird which he blame the person behind it who is Giannini, the one who upgraded it turn into something terrible and disastrous as his HYPER INTUITION warned. When Lambo successfully got a hold of it he threw the Bazooka above him causing the Bazooka to fell over them, engulfing them with pink smoke.

* * *

 **PAST**

In a big old fashioned room sat Vongola Primo, founder of the Vongola Famiglia, signing some PAPERWORKS and humming also as he receive an orange letter coming from someone resulting him to be happy and encouraged

"GIOTTO" an angry pink- I mean red haired man stomped while cursing along the way to reach the office where his Boss & Friend resides

"G stop shouting, your starting to be more like Knuckle" Giotto scolded

"Whose fault is that, making me shout like that bandaged-priest" G said as continue to mumble curses

"I heard that G" a man wearing a priest uniform standing by the door eavesdropped

"Tch!"

"Maa maa G, you'll get old if you keep that face up" a man wearing a Japanese traditional clothes advised

"Shut it" G scowled more

"Nufufufu~ looks like the red-octopus became old" a man wearing a military clothes said appearing out of mist resulting G to react and started to yell

As Giotto payed attention to them he chuckled at their antics. G noticed this, feeling annoyed, he asked.

"Giotto what is funny?"

"Well it's because that you guys look funny, right Alaude?" Giotto replied as he look at the corner of the room

"Hn"

"Well, anyways have you receive a letter from them?" Giotto asked

"Oh Yeah, I did" G said

"Hn"

"Kufufufu~" which Giotto takes that as a yes

"Hai de gozaru"

"Extreme"

"Yare Yare"

Giotto noticed another response he flicked his head where the sound came from, resulting the others to follow. Seeing it was Lampo they relaxed.

"Yare yare, you taught I was an intruder?" a lazy man asked

"Nope Lampo, just being sensitive" Giotto responded which Lampo replied with a nod

"Well, anyways why all of you are he-"

Giotto was about to say something he was interrupted by a PINK SMOKE they immediately held their weapon to face the INTRUDERS.

*Cough* "That was not good" a young man said through the fits of cough

*Cough* "Juudaime, are you okay" another young man asked with a worried tone

 _'Juudaime? I think in Asari's language it means Tenth' Giotto thought_

 _'Juudaime? that is Tenth in my language' the so-called Asari thought_

"Y-Yes" the man replied trying to catch his breath

"Kufufufu~ it seems we are not in the future Sawada Tsunyoshi" the creepy voice said as he glanced around the room and tried to whisk the pink smoke

 _'He laughs like Daemon' all 1st Generation thought except one_

 _'He laughs like me' Daemon thought_

"Hn I agree" the deep voice said agreeing the creepy voice

 _'Similar to Alaude' all 1st Generation thought again except one_

 _'Hn' Alaude thought starting to reach his handcuffs_

"Very unlikely of you SKYLARK" the creepy voice teased

"Hn" replied trying to ignore the INDIRECT insult

 _'Like Daemon and Alaude, just who are they?' Giotto desperately thought_

"Maa maa Mukuro and Hibari-senpai" a cheery voice came

"THAT WAS AN EXTREME TRIP" a loud voice came booming

 _'Loud like Knuckle' all 1st Generation once again thought except one_

 _*GROANS* 'Great! another loud one' G thought_

 _'Extreme' Knuckle thought_

* * *

 **FUTURE**

"Dame-Tsuna i'm going to go somewh-"

The deep voice, which is a man, stopped as he saw no one inside the room.

"Giannini" The man said with venom laced in it combining a murderous intent and a green gun appeared

* * *

 **~SOMEWHERE INSIDE VONGOLA MANSION~**

Giannini shivers.

'I guess something bad will happen to me' Giannini thought

"Giannini what's wrong" a red-haired wearing eyeglasses asked with a worried tone as he stopped working on his machine

"N-Nothing" Giannini replied

The red-haired did not believe it but decided to let it go, not wanting to press the man.

As the smoke starting to disperse the 1st Generation held their weapons, keeping their guards up. The 10th Generation soon can see and they gaped on what they saw. As The 1st Generation readied themselves but when the smoke dispersed completely they watched the persons in front of them, they noticed they were gaping but their not the only one gaping but also themselves, seeing someone who looks like you can be really IMPOSSIBLE.

As the commotion continues in Giotto's room, a maid is escorting 7 people where Giotto & Co. were making the marble floors sound as the heels continue to make noise which means they are GIRLS. When they reached the maid said

"Primo the guests are here"

"Giotto we came to visit and sorry were la-"

The woman-ish voiced stopped talking as she was stunned at what she's seeing. The other guests also came to stop and held curiosity on what inside the room. When the other guests saw too the are also stunned.

When The 1st Generation and 10th Generation heard someone saying instantly flicked their heads to where it came and held their breath especially The 1st Generation.

Since there were lights "Oh? you have a brother Giotto? why didn't you tell me or us? aren't we all friends? or do you really like hiding us in the dark?" frowned a woman with brown hair with curls at the end felt heartbroken so she wore her gloves and ring. The other guest also noticed that they were left in the dark too so they brought out their gloves and rings with murderous intent leaking out.

The 1st Generation heard and processed it in their minds then

.

.

.

.

.

ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE!

* * *

 **~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~**

 **IT WAS LAME - RIGHT?**

 **Also please give IDEAS on what will I name The Mysterious 7 Girls and also RATE & REVIEW :D**


	2. Introductions are IMPORTANT, ya know?

**Yo Guys! 2nd Story & also a Beginner so bear with me please and I'm not sure of this story to be successful but I hope it will be. :D**

 **DISCLAIMER: Akira Amano OWNS Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **Support Me Guys!**

 **WARNING: Guys! I should warn u that I take a long long long long time to UPDATE stories 'cuz i'm quite busy and always a victim of WRITER'S BLOCK hehehehe so that's it XD**

 **ATTENTION: Please read the Authors Note at the end I may have request & replies for you people**

 _'Thought'_

"Normal Conversation"

 _ **"Italian"**_

 _Previously:_

 _The 1st Generation heard and processed it in their minds then_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE!_

* * *

 **PAST: TSUNA'S POV**

"GIOTTO" a brunette woman yelled laced with venomous feeling in her voice it while her hair is floating upwards causing a very large dark aura seeping out of her.

I was stunned that we came to the past, specifically Vongola Primo's time. Now, fate really hates me 'cuz I now know this woman yelling Primo's name w/ an aura that can really suffocate you, has a close relationship with our ONE AND ONLY Vongola Primo.

Then a group of 6 girls came shuffling in and frozed in their place then 3 massive dark aura that can rival the brunette woman earlier starts leaking causing the room temperature to drop a certain degrees and also 3 massive gloomy aura came mixing other aura's in the background. Judging from that I think the 6 girls had a romantic relationship with Vongola Primo's Guardians. Hahahaha they're so DOOMED :D

"Hahahaha, so who are these young men that look a like you all?" a blue-haired woman fakely smile leaving a certain japanese man wearing a long hat and yukata freeze.

Giotto- I mean Vongola Primo was trying to calm down the brunette woman earlier, answered calmly with authority laced in his voice, clearly showing that he isn't joking nor messing w/ your minds.

"They just appeared her in a puff of smoke and judging by their appearance-" Vongola Primo then looked from Mukuro to me "-they are not from this ERA nor TIME, am I right?" Primo said emphasizing the 'time and era' then he looked at me w/ those calculative azure blue eyes

"Yes, of course Vongola Primo" I answered with the same level of tune and authority (truly it's far from Primo's tone :( e)

"Well let's settle down shall we everyone, for we need to know the truth out of these gentlemen who appeared out of no where" Primo said as he showed the sofa around the room

"But Gio-" a red octopus- I mean haired man said but was interrupted afterwards

"G! it's not the time for that" Primo's voice boomed all over the room

The red-haired man, named G, went silent & got the message then he reluctantly sat down together w/ the other guardians. Primo who noticed we weren't sitting he said-

"Gentlemen, please seat down and Shizuka this is just a misunderstanding..." Primo offered gently and pleaded to the Girls

"I know Giotto so we decided we to stay and listen to both sides before we judge you my dear friend" the brunette woman, now Shizuka smiled as the other girls nodded in agreement

"Thank you for understanding Shi, now gentlemen please start" Primo said

Great there's no way out, huh? even if I found a way out Reborn is gonna kill me if I disrespect Primo. Also would he and the others believe us personally? *sigh* but it's now or never.

* * *

 **PAST: GENERAL POV**

"Giannini" Reborn said with venom laced on it combined with a murderous intent and a green gun ready to shoot as he found the mechanic

"R-Reborn-san?" Gianni shivered

"Giannini where is Dame-Tsuna ?"

"D-Decimo, I don't know, why?"

*sighs* "He's gone"

"W-What Decimo is gone?" Giannini panicked

"Stop panicking idiota"

"B-But R-Reborn-san, how about the Guardians?"

"They're gone too"

"E-Eh?"

"Alert all the guards, double the security, double check the security systems and tell this news to Cavallone, Varia, Millefiore, Giglio Nero, Vindice, CEDEF & Shimon Famiglias while I tell the rest of the Arcobaleno. Also tell them to search for them, GOT IT?"

"H-Hai"

I then gone to tell the arcobaleno and gladly cooperated as I ran and searched all over the place avoiding other mafia people

*sneeze* "I guess Dame-Tsuna is talking behind my back again, huh?" *smirks* "Better be ready when I have found you Dame-Tsuna"

* * *

 **FUTURE: TSUNA'S POV**

 _I *shivers*, Sawada Tsunayoshi, declares that this surely change the future._

"Please wait for a moment, Vongola Primo" I said as I was shuffling inside my suit pocket then I finally got my cell phone out, as I wish there'll be service even if it's 400 years back were no DAMN GADGETS can be found *sigh*. UGHHH I'll grow old if I keep on sighing *sigh*.

~RING RING RING~

"Juudaime?" a silver-haired man as we call Hayato said as he watched his precious 'Juudaime'

~RINGING HAS STOPPED, REPLACED W/ A CLICK~

"Ah, Reborn" I said releasing a sigh, happy that there's a signal 400 years back

"Dame-Tsuna where are you?" Reborn smirked but when you get to know Reborn, he really is a person who worries a lot

"W-Well...umm...Reborn" I trailed

"Speak up Dame-Tsuna"

*sighs* "We came to the past Reborn"

"Dame-Tsuna never DARE mess with me or you'll REGRET IT" Reborn said w/ a venomous tone laced in his deep voice (Reborn is Adult here :D)

"I'm not joking Reborn, I'm even in front of Vongola Primo" I answered but I soon regretted it since the temperature turned cold and a loud 'BANG' resounded on the other line

"You better wish you never said that Dame-Tsuna, I'll totally be coming there whether you LIKE IT OR NOT-" Reborn's voice boomed on the other line that even the others heard "-and if they question you tell half of the truth since we don't want to cause a Time Paradox, got it DAME-TSUNA" Reborn said w/ a dangerous tone laced in his voice like it was saying 'I will torture you forever!'

"H-Hai Reborn" I stuttered fearing that Reborn will totally tort-tutor me once again*sigh*. Then I said good bye, ended the call and stuffed it in my pocket. Not risking to call him soon

"Well sorry about that Primo but we don't have a choice, right? so I wish that you're ready for our story and I hope that you'll believe us whether it is impossible or not" I calmly said while my guardians except for the two started to get uncomfortable

 _10th Guardians thought "Why are we even in this mess? I guess this the way fate allows us to repent the stress and paperworks we give to Juudaime/Tsuna/Sawada/Tsuna-nii/Omnivore/Sawada Tsunayoshi...*sigh*"_

* * *

 **GIOTTO'S POV**

When Keira, the blue-haired woman, asked a question I totally answered it by instinct, but really that question did save me from my enraged childhood friend blabbering about me leaving her and the others in the dark like a usually do to protect the ones I care and love. When they heard my answer, i'm glad they were fine with it and silently sat on the extra sofas.

Then G complained afterwards but I silenced him even though I was quite harsh on what I said (Ughhhh I feel guilty), but gladly they sat down even though there were reluctant to do so. I immediately ask to the look-a-likes to explain to us why they're but the look-a-like me said 'wait a minute' and held a weird device then he pressed something inside then a ~RING RING RING~ filled the room.

I was waiting what will happened but then a deep voice resonated from the weird device, which my look-a-like went to converse w/ him, while he was doing that I was glanced to my guardians but they don't have any idea too while Alaude and Daemon raised their eyebrow. Then I glanced where the girls are but they were confused too.

Then a few seconds later the room temperature dropped and we sensed a killing intent, causing me and my guardians to reach our weapons then we start to glance around the room yet there is no one who can release that kind of intent but when I peeked where the girls are they were slipping rings onto their fingers ready to attack anytime. Finally I found where is it coming so I glanced to the weird device, that's where the intent came from, I never knew something can unleash an aura so chilling.

Then after a few seconds my look-a-like said something then he returned the device back into his pocket then he calmly said-

"Well sorry about that Primo but we don't have a choice, right? so I wish that you're ready for our story and I hope that you'll believe us whether it is impossible or not" I calmly said while my guardians except for the two started to get uncomfortable

"Very well then. So please introduce yourselves, since introductions are important, ya know?" I smiled

"Of course"

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada"

"Next to my right is Hayato Gokudera" as referred to the man w/ silver hair having a scowl on his face and the look-a-like of G, which he nodded in response

"To my left is Takeshi Yamamoto" referring the blue-dark haired man w/ a scar on his chin and the look-a-like of Asari, which he greeted "Hey, nice to meet you" in response

"Next to him is Ryohei Sasagawa" referring the white-striking hair (A/N: Like in the future guys) with a bandage on his knuckles and the look-a-like of Knuckles, which he yelled "EXTREME" in response, which I and the others flinched when the girls at the side never payed attention and kept talking about their own matters *sigh* how lucky are they.

"Beside Hayato is Lambo Bovino" referring the almost look-a-like of Lampo minus the green hair

"Beside Lambo is Kyoya Hibari who's the one w/ black hair and beside Ryohei is Mukuro Rokudo with the weird hairstyle"

"Kufufu~ Sawada Tsunayoshi, that wasn't an INSULT, right?" the man named Mukuro said as some kind of weapon materialized in his hands which alerted everyone

"Don't worry everyone he means no harm, and Mukuro it wasn't an insult-" Tsunayoshi said which Mukuro accepted uncertainly "-don't be uncertain Mukuro 'cuz I don't want to call you with like 'with pineapple hairstyle', 'the sadist', 'the creep' or something in those lines, right? Anyways, you're fine Mukuro just don't take those insults by the heart since you yourself only know on who and what you are" Tsunayoshi smiled which Mukuro was left dumbfounded for a while but then returned Tsunayoshi's smile with his original smile

By watching them I really smiled, I thought he was a bad person who controls people or deceive someone but he wasn't and I'm glad, which G noticed he asked-

"Gio, why are you smiling like an idiot?"

"Oh nothing G and so for our side-" I was about to start to introduce myself and the others but got interrupted w/ a loud 'BANG' and a puff of smoke

* * *

 **~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~**

 **Wew! I'm back guys and sorry for the days without uploading and** **soon I will upload like today but it depends since I just made the 3rd chapter so wait up and DON't HATE ME! and also I have names for the girls which will be soon known in the next chapter.**

 **Rate & Review**

 _NEXT CHAPTER: HELLISH DAYS COMES BACK!_

 **~TO BE CONTINUED DESU~**


	3. HELLISH DAYS COMES BACK!

**Yo Guys! 2nd Story & also a Beginner so bear with me please and I'm not sure of this story to be successful but I hope it will be. :D**

 **DISCLAIMER: Akira Amano OWNS Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **Support Me Guys!**

 **WARNING: Guys! I should warn u that I take a long long long long time to UPDATE stories 'cuz i'm quite busy and always a victim of WRITER'S BLOCK hehehehe so that's it XD**

 **ATTENTION: Please read the Authors Note at the end I may have request & replies for you people**

 _'Thought'_

"Normal Conversation"

 _ **"Italian"**_

 _Previously:_

 _By watching them I really smiled, I thought he was a bad person who controls people or deceive someone but he wasn't and I'm glad, which G noticed he asked-_

 _"Gio, why are you smiling like an idiot?"_

 _"Oh nothing G and so for our side-" I was about to start to introduce myself and the others but got interrupted w/ a loud 'BANG' and a puff of smoke_

* * *

 **GENERAL POV**

Everybody was coughing and shooing away the pink smoke. Seconds later the temperature dropped. The 1st Generation and 10th Generation was in a stance that shows 'we're ready!' w/ their weapons in hand, some moving closer to the women to protect them. As the smoke covered the area the girls are in a stance too, shooing the smoke altogether.

The 1st Generation & 10th Generation squinted their eyes to see who just popped out of nowhere. As soon as their vision was clearer they figured out that it was man wearing all black that they thought it was the VINDICE but it wasn't (which they were glad).

The Center of all stood a man wearing black suit w/ a yellow under, black shoes, black fedora w/ an orange stripe, holding a green gun and a hand curling one of his sideburns. The 10th Generation processes on what they're seeing, then paled especially OUR Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, then the man said w/ his deep sexy voice-

"Chaos! Dame-Tsuna, Vongola Primo"

Tsuna even paled even more then he stepped backward, then-

~CLICK~

"Tsk Tsk, don't even dare take one more step backward or you'll be in HELL one more time" the man threatened while pointing the gun to Tsuna

"H-Hai Reborn" Tsuna whispered to himself but the man heard it and transform back his green gun to his pet Leon

"Who is he Tsunayoshi" Primo asked as his Hyper Intuition keep telling him 'get away from that MAN' which he frowned inside

"W-Well he's my tutor" Tsuna said as he glanced back and forth between Reborn and Primo not sure what will be his response is

"A tut-" Primo was interrupted

*yawn* _**"Ehi, non è lui bello e semplicemente affascinante da guardare?**_ (Hey, isn't he handsome and simply ravishing to look at?) _ **"**_ a white-haired girl excitedly said while pointing her finger to Reborn

"Handso-" interrupted again

*smirk* _**"Ora che me lo dici, no Shi?**_ (Now that you mention it, right Shi?) _ **"**_ the silver-haired girl said clearly entranced

 _ **"Infatti**_ (Indeed) _ **"**_ a soft voice answered then giggled. Primo noticed this so he frowned even more clearly thinking 'great! a rival? *groans*'

"Wait Wait Wait! Who again?" a red haired man exclaimed as he point a finger toward Reborn

~CLICK~

"I am a Hitman but not from this ERA nor TIME and-" Reborn glared at the grayish-haired woman earlier "-don't even DARE point a finger on me or you'll never see another DAY, Vongola Primo's Storm Guardian, G" as he also glared at now the so-called G behind his fedora making it more murderous while G is sweating

"Hn" a platinum-haired man, zipped forward where Reborn is showing his famous handcuffs and a loud 'CLANG' resonated, causing everyone to pause and Kyoya thought _"You can't win against him"_

"Chaos, Vongola Primo's Cloud Guardian, Alaude" Reborn greeted as he blocked another attack w/ ease

"Hn, not flinching?" Alaude raised an eyebrow

"Of course, Alaude. I am the World's Greatest Hitman and the Sun Arcobaleno-" the 1st Generation heard this frowned especially Primo who frowned even more "-of another Era so-" Reborn twist Alaude's hand & got a hold of his handcuffs and cuff him to the window (A/N: Let's pretend the windows before has grills) "-please stay put there for a while since I have a student to attend to-" as he glance at Tsuna "-and I nean no harm towards your Family, Primo" Reborn ended as he thought _'but i'm interested if you can cope up with my tort-tutoring plan'_ liking the idea

Then Reborn faced Tsuna and said-

"I'll take it from here, Dame-Tsuna"

"But Reb-"

"Yes Yes, I know"

*sigh* "Well, we'll be over there-" as he pointed over the chairs at the side "-and guys don't ever CORRECT Reborn, even it's a small single mistake of anything" Tsuna warned while the other 10th Generation nodded in agreement while Mukuro and Kyoya just 'Hn' & 'Kufufu'

The 1st Generation heed the warning really seriously, they wished that they won't face him in HELL, well in Alaude and Daemon's case they wished they will.

"Reborn, right?-" the soft voice earlier asked gaining attention from the 1st & 10th Generation, especially Primo

"Yes and who are you dear if I may ask?" Reborn grasped her hand and kissed her knuckles

"*giggles* I'm Shizuka Vanderveich, Sky Holder and Boss of the Vanderveich Famiglia" she responded in a soft business like voice

"Ah I see, but it seems that famiglia did not exist in the future" Reborn responded

"Umm...Shizuka-san right? can you please introduce your Famiglia since it's our first time hearing the name?" Tsuna asked in a soft voice

*smiles brightly* cue blushes "Of course"

"First is the one with silver hair is Yuuna"

"Next is the one with dark blue hair is Keira"

"Third is the one with white hair is Sakura"

"Beside her is the one with dark green hair is Rin"

"Lastly the one with black and purple hair is Sumire and Reira"

"Ciao" the 6 girls greeted in unison but if you payed attention their beginning starts with 'Tch, Hehehe, Streme!, Yare Yare, Hn, Huhuhu'

The 10th Generation answered "Nice to meet you" is all different ways of course

"Hmm they're interesting and I feel they are one of the people who matches the phrase 'they are more meets the eye' (A/N: I think but it's very wrong, right?), right Leon?" Reborn whispered to his partner, as he receive an answer with a telepathic 'yes'

"Well, putting that aside let's start with the explanation, shall we?" Reborn grinned leaving Tsuna paling in the background which earned him a threat

* * *

 **FUTURE: MOUNTAIN CLIFF**

"VOIIIIII DID YOU FOUND THE FUCKING VONGOLA BRAT AND THE OTHER FUCKING TRASHES!"

*wine glass shatters on someone's head*

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII YOU SHITTY BOSS"

"Mou, they're so noisy"

"Ushishishi, sharky got wet"

"Senpai, that was a lame" *knives thrown*

"Shut up, froggy"

"Mu, I wasn't even paid for this"

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIII MAMMON ANY DAMN GOOD NEWS?"

"Money for information" *hands money*

"Thank you and the answer is no 'cuz I think they're not here anymore"

"VOIIIIIIIII WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH THAT TRASH" *a hand appeared*

"VOIIIIIIIIII I DON"T HAVE ANY MONEY" *orange flame burst*

"Just say it you DAMN SCUM, I don't have time for this"

"Shishishi, boss is cranky"

"Boss, are you okay"

"Senpai, it was lame again" *knives thrown*

"Ushishishi, do you really want to die badly?"

"Noooooo senpai, since I can't tease you anymore" *another knives thrown"

"Ushishishi"

"Mu, fine. I mean that it's like they're not in this time nor era, it's like they disappeared in the air"

Leaves came flying and wind gets stronger

"That scum better be alive"

It seems a storm will come soon

* * *

 **PAST: REBORN'S POV**

"Well, putting that aside let's start with the explanation, shall we?" I grinned leaving Tsuna paling in the background which earned him a threat

"Well, First of all they're the Vongola 10th Generation, in other words, Sawada Tsunayoshi the look-a-like of Primo is the Vongola Decimo in the future" I said

"Oh, so he's Vongola Dec-WHAT!" 1st Generation yelled (except Alaude and Daemon)

"Umm...how many years in the future?" a man with a bandage on his nose asked

*smirk* "400 years"

The 1st Generation's and The Vanderveich girls' jaws dropped and the color on their faces was drained while the 10th Generation sweatdrop

"4-400 years in the f-future" Primo stuttered who's the 1st one to recover from the shocking news as he received a nod from reborn

"Goodness" Shizuka exhaled

*breathed in* "You're joking right? Reborn?" Yuuna asked dumbfounded

The others nodded their head in agreement. Totally shocked by the news...Then Tsuna asked a very out of the topic question-

"Umm...Primo with all due respect, what is your relationship with Shizuka-san?"

"Well Tsunayoshi can I call you that?-" Giotto looked at Tsuna as he received with a reluctant nod "-Shizuka is my childhood friend and her friends are the childhood friends of my guardians" Giotto smiled

"Ohh, I thought she was your wife or girlfriend" Tsuna exclaimed

"E-Eh?" Shizuka & Giotto was stunned and they found themselves blushing

*smirks* "Gio/Shi you look very very red" G & Yuuna smiled

"Hahaha/Hehehe they look good with each other" the japanese man as we now call Asari & Keira laughed

"Extreme/Streme good vibes" the man with a bandage on his nose as we now call Knuckles & Sakura exclaimed while holding hands

"Yare Yare shall we sleep?" Lampo & Rin yawned and agreed to sleep through the ruckus

"Hn" Alaude & Sumire left while Alaude escorted Sumire gentlemanly

"Nufufufu~/Huhuhu~" Daemon & Reira disappeared using their mist

While the rest 1st Generation, who remained, was enjoying their time the 10th Generation smiled at the scene and Hayato said-

"It seems they're totally happy, especially that old man"

"Maa Maa Gokudera don't call your ancestor like that"

"Tch"

"He's extremely right, tako-head"

"What did you say, turf-top

"Yare Yare I'm going to sleep" ZzzzzZzzzzz

"Hn"

"Kufufufu"

"Ahahahaha, ne no min'na o shizumeru (calm down ne everyone)"

While the 10th Generation are already in their original routine the 1st Generation who noticed this smiled also, I who was watching both parties I thought _'they really are alike, huh?'_ I smiled openly without hiding my smile behind my favorite fedora, Tsuna who noticed this smiled which I also taken notice and I transformed Leon into my favorite gun and pointed it toward Dame-Tsuna as I pointed it he mouthed something which is _'you miss her don't you, Reborn'_ I was left stunned and pushed down my fedora but when I looked at Tsuna to give him a glare he was already talking with everyone but I smiled at what he said and my answer Dame-Tsuna -

"Of course I miss her, she just became my girlfriend not for games and especially no for self-satisfaction but out of love she became mine and i'll do anything for her sake, safety and future" I whispered then smiled with full of emotion

The 1st Generation, 10th Generation and Vanderveich Girls who heard this smiled even though they were talking with each other the only thing they thought 1ST GENERATION: _'it seems he remembered a good memory',_ 10TH GENERATION: _'it seems he missed her, since she's busy with her company, famiglia, & blood related family she can't always see Reborn I think she always think of him & Reborn who is busy with us, Nono, & missions he can't really communicate her but even though they have a long distance relationship they love each other no matter what', _VANDERVEICH GIRLS: _'it seems he's thinking about someone special (much to their displeasure)'_

I noticed they're staring at me so I glared at them but they just smiled it seems they just saw me smile; Nah it's fine at least I can be open this time and so I exclaimed-

"Dame-Tsuna to think were in the past, it means no training but it's a big NO, your HELLISH DAYS COMES BACK!"

"NOOOOOO!" Tsuna yelled running away from Reborn

* * *

 **FUTURE: A BIG COMPANY IN AMERICA**

"Ms. Savannah you have a meeting in an hour, please come to the meeting room right now which was the order of your Father"

"Oh of course, please wait for me outside Sherry"

"Ummm...with all due respect, are you thinking of him Ms. Savannah?"

"E-Eh, *looks outside the window looking up to get a view of the Sky* Yes Sherry and I have a feeling he disappeared"

"W-What do you mean by that Ms. Savannah? if he disappeared we must contact the pol-"

"No, no need...its not he disappeared truly but I think he got to another world"

"So it's mafia business Ms. Savannah?"

"Yeah"

"Are you worried Ms. Savannah?"

"Of course! i'm totally worried that I really want to smack him on the head because of his recklessness-" w/ an omnious aura starting to seep out "-but I know I can't interfere because he'll do anything to make me safe but I won't let him do all the work, so no matter where he is i'll support him and pray for him to be safe and well" as the omnious aura died

"You really love him that much Ms. Savannah"

"Yes I do, I really really damn love him, *sigh* well anyways let's go I may cry before the meeting starts and everyone will question like 'who made you cry princess' or something like 'I will really make him bleed for hurting you, princess' or anything and you know I hate that, right?"

*giggles* "Yes Ms. Savannah"

 _'Reborn wherever you are please be safe'_

* * *

 **PAST: GENERAL POV**

"Dame-Tsuna to think were in the past, it means no training but it's a big NO, your HELLISH DAYS COMES BACK!"

"NOOOOOO!" Tsuna yelled running around the room far from Reborn

"Come back here Dame-Tsuna" Reborn yelled running after Dame-Tsuna

"NEVER!" running even more faster

"DAME-TSUNA IF YOU DON'T COME BACK HERE IN A SECOND I WILL SURELY MAKE YOUR LIFE MORE HELLISHER (A/N: There's no such 'hellisher' word in any dictionary, I just made it up so DON"T HATE ME!)" Reborn yelled even running more faster

"NOOOO REBO-" Tsuna was cutted off by another pink smoke in the room causing everyone to do the routine they have when the smoke keep 'poofing' which made Tsuna and Reborn stop also the others

* * *

 **FUTURE: MEETING ROOM**

"Good Afternoon, Princess Savannah"

"Good Afternoon, Lux"

"It seems your father gave orders for you to come in early"

"Yeah" *smiled*

After a few minutes all the people who was invited in the meeting arrive and began-

"We're gonna talk about the progress of our company, so please choose what division will be first to present their progress, Princess Savannah?"

"We'll start with the Division who is responsible for shopping and-" was cutted of because of she was sucked into an invisible vortex causing the outside to show a puff of pink smoke and after the smoke dissipated everyone looked frantically on where is their PRINCESS SAVANNAH is

* * *

 **PAST: GENERAL POV**

"NOOOO REBO-" Tsuna was cutted off by another pink smoke in the room causing everyone to do the routine they have when the smoke keep 'poofing' which made Tsuna and Reborn stop also the others

"Areh? where am I? I thought I was at the meeting room already" an angelic voice said causing the 1st Generation become curious and The Vanderveich Girls & The 10th Generation to widen their eyes especially Reborn who almost toppled because of the nostalgic voice he wish to hear once again and then Reborn whispered loud enough that everyone heard-

"Savannah?"

* * *

 **~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~**

 **Hello :D and Yes! finally updated wew~ but SUPPOSEDLY I would update every monday and this one is SUPPOSED to appear on June 19 but certain circumstances didn't allow me to SO I'M VERY SORRY about that neh? and now the next chapter is ready on June 26 (Monday) so do anticipate ^_^**

 **DO RATE & REVIEW**

 _NEXT CHAPTER: I'LL PROTECT HER NO MATTER WHAT!_

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~~**


	4. I'll Protect You NO MATTER WHAT!

**Yo Guys! 2nd Story & also a Beginner so bear with me please and I'm not sure of this story to be successful but I hope it will be. :D**

 **DISCLAIMER: Akira Amano OWNS Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **Support Me Guys!**

 **WARNING: Guys! I should warn u that I take a long long long long time to UPDATE stories 'cuz i'm quite busy and always a victim of WRITER'S BLOCK hehehehe so that's it XD**

 **ATTENTION: Please read the Authors Note at the end I may have request & replies for you people**

 _'Thought'_

"Normal Conversation"

 _ **"Italian" -translated from Google, k?**_

 _Previously:_

 _"Areh? were am I? I thought I was at the meeting room already" an angel voice said causing the 1st Generation become clueless and The Vanderveich Girls & The 10th Generation to widen their eyes especially Reborn who almost toppled because of the nostalgic voice he wish to hear once again and then Reborn whispered loud enough that everyone heard-_

 _"Savannah?"_

* * *

 **PAST: SAVANNAH'S POV**

A second ago I was in my meeting room to choose what Division will report of their progress but I was sucked into and invisible vortex and I winded up in a weird rich old mansion in a puff of smoke. Then I looked around I can only see pink smoke and an unclear people but I got a feeling that these people won't hurt me and I feel a familiar presence that I have longed to grasp forever.

Thend I looked down to see my appearance but it seemed my clothes change into a white tube dress above the knees w/ frills at the end and a big ribbon at the back, a pair of very high silver heels which I like w/ a white ribbon on top, a silver bracelet in each arm w/ a yellow gem embedded in it in a dangling form (A/N: Yellow Gem 'cuz it symbolizes the color and attribute of Reborn, the Sun Arcobaleno), a silver necklace w/ a big yellow gem embedded, a gold ring w/ 4 small yellow gem forming a square at each sides and a diamond shape yellow gem embedded at the center, a pair of dangling silver earring with small yellow gem, wearing light make up and a princess hairstyle w/ a pin embedded on it which is the crest of: in Japanese Hitorishi Crest and in America Johnson Crest.

Then a man said something and I recognized the voice. It was my one and only World's Greatest Boyfriend, Hitman and Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn, the love of my life. I suddenly break a run towards him and I leaped to hug him tightly, glad that I was caught in time and I cried in his chest, missing his whole presence.

* * *

 **REBORN'S POV**

I was chasing Dame-Tsuna for I will train him once more but when he got the chance to escape fully but gladly a puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere, made his plan to escape to fail. When I squinted I saw a woman in the center of the smoke, I thought she was an enemy but when she spoke, I was dumbfounded. I never knew that the one that I wished to see so much appeared. When I said her name it left her frozen in her place. When she came to her senses she broke into a run coming towards me and leaped to hug me tightly. When I felt wet in my chest I looked down, that my LOVE of my LIFE is crying.

I comforted by rubbing my hand on her back in circles to soothe her and release some warm flames. When the smoke dissipated everyone gaped at my position and I gave them a glare which meant 'Shut up! she's crying and I need her to stop 'cuz I don't want to her to cry' gladly they understood and left but Dame-Tsuna gave me a look which he meant it to be 'We'll be going down to the dinner hall and if she have calm down you may go down' I nodded (of course he's my second boss so I have to listen sometimes). I looked down once more, released my hug, I wiped her tears and said-

 _ **"Chi ti ha fatto piangere, il mio amore?**_ (Who made you cry, my love?) _ **"**_

 _ **"Voi**_ (You) _ **"**_

 _ **"Che cosa! Non ho fatto niente di sbagliato che vi farà piangere**_ (What! I did nothing wrong that will make you cry) _ **"**_ I defended myself while raising both my hands up

 _ **"Il suo solo che ho perso ... Mi sei mancato molto di più di quanto mai sapere**_ (Its just that I missed you...I missed you so much more than you ever know) _ **"**_ she said as she lowered her head and hugged him even tightly

 _ **"Anche a me ... Mi sei mancato così tanto che davvero non voglio andare in questa posizione**_ (Me too...I missed you so so much that I really don't want to move in this position) _ **"**_ I said w/ a tone laced w/ all my emotion but mainly affection

*giggles* _**"Molto formaggio come al solito**_ (Very cheesy as usual) _ **"**_ she smiled

 _ **"Ho sempre linee di formaggio per voi solo**_ (I always have cheesy lines for you only) _ **"**_ I grinned

 _ **"Beh, questo è bello sentire**_ (Well, that's good to hear) _ **"**_ she smiled

 _ **"Hai mangiato la cena?**_ (Have you eaten?) _ **"**_ I worriedly asked

 _ **"Non ti preoccupare troppo e la risposta alla tua domanda è no**_ (Don't worry too much and the answer to your question is nope) _ **"**_ she said

 _ **"Beh, perché io sono il tuo ragazzo e ho il diritto di essere preoccupati per la mia ragazza-**_ (Well, because i'm your boyfriend & I have the right to be worried about my girlfriend-) _ **"**_ I grinned _**"-andiamo a testa bassa, va bene?**_ (-let's head down, okay?) _ **"**_

 _ **"Sì**_ (Yeah) _ **"**_ she agreed then she stood up and I totally didn't notice her look and she always looks beautiful in whatever she wears then I pulled her close to me. She was surprised by the sudden movement but she understood what she meant by this position I totally made. I leaned down and kissed her passionately. I released the kiss and I said-

 _ **"Io ti amerò per sempre, amore**_ _ **mio**_ (I will always love you, my love) _ **"**_ I said w/ pure affection and love

 _ **"Anch'io ti voglio bene, tesoro**_ (I love you too, darling) _ **"**_ she said w/ the same feeling of pure affection and love

* * *

 **LOBBY: GENERAL POV**

"Would she be fine, Tsuna" Takeshi asked

"Of course, i'm sure Reborn already comforted her by now and I also told Reborn to go down if she calmed down" Tsuna answered

"Juudaime, what do you think the other's would do in our time" Hayato asked

"I hope there will be no damage reports and more 'cuz I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO THAT HELLHOLE AGAIN" Tsuna bursted tick marks appeared

"Kufufufu~ it seems he had enough" Mukuro exclaimed

"Had enough of what, pinapple head?" Hayato retorted calmly when he heard a comment about his precious 'Juudaime'

*twitch*"I wish to excuse that insult and to answer your question Sawada Tsunayoshi had enough of us creating damages so we must lessen by creating more, right Skylark?" Mukuro taunted Kyoya

*twitch & glare* "Hn" Kyoya responded and engage a battle with Mukuro, with just a few seconds the lobby died.

Vongola Decimo had enough of it and did what he can do to stop his guardians-

*tick marks* _**"Kyoya e Mukuro meglio cazzo si comportano, non siamo nel nostro palazzo, siamo nel palazzo di Vongola Primo in modo da comportarsi, capito?**_ (Kyoya and Mukuro better fucking behave, we're not in our mansion, we're in Vongola Primo's mansion so BEHAVE, got that?) _ **"**_ Tsuna threatened w/ every words were laced w/ a venomous tone that even the both of them can't help but shiver, sweat and behave.

Then Tsuna apologized to Giotto and the others which Giotto accepts the apology and asked some employees to repair the lobby. Then they reached the Dining Hall and their jaws dropped except the Women, Alaude, Daemon, Kyoya & Mukuro who just sweatdrop.

* * *

 **FUTURE: BIG COMPANY IN AMERICA**

"Call Princess Savannah's parents to let them know what happened"

"Contact the Police Force, Navy, NBI, NSI, CSI, SWAT, Military and others to find Princess Savannah"

"The others continue to search the buildings"

 _'Princess be safe, wherever you are'_

* * *

 **VONGOLA MANSION**

"VOIIIII HAVE YOU SEEN THE DAMN VONGOLA BRAT AND THE OTHER SQUIRTS YET YOU FUCKING PIECE OF TRASHES"

"Ushishishi~ sharky finally lost it"

"Senpai, I don't understand what you just said" *knives thrown*

"Ushishishi~ you don't have to understand, froggy'

"VOIIIIIIIIII LUSSURIA WHERE IS THE THAT SHITTY BOSS OF OURS"

"Mou~ Squ-chan you're so noisy"

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIII"

"Where's Reborn, kora?"

"Hahahaha maybe he died and I, The Great Skull, is free once again"

"Verde have you found Reborn"

"Nope, but I think he's not in this world, right Viper?

"Mu~"

"What do you mean Reborn is not in this world?"

"Dino, kora"

"Yo, Colonello"

"So would you explain it Verde?"

"Yeah, later after I confirmed everything"

"Yosh"

"Idjit, where's that tako-head"

"Bu~ your so noisy Zakuro"

"Tsunayoshi-kun~ areh~ he's not here,hm~"

"Byakuran can you help me identify this"

"Hm~ it seems they are in the past"

"WHAT!"

"So Tsuna-kun and the others are in the past?"

"Yes Enma-kun~ to be precise 400 years in the past"

"EHH!"

"Scum! they got winded where Vongola Primo reigned"

"Yes Xanxus-kun~"

"VOIIIIIIIIII THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HOW DID THAT DAMN VONGOLA BRAT AND THE SQUIRTS WIND UP IN THE PAST ANYWAYS AND WHERE DID YOU GO ANYWAYS YOU DAMN BOSS!"

"That is easy"

"Huh? Talbot! Spanner & Shoichi"

"Where's Giannini? Spanner, Shoichi?"

" We gave him a pill that allows him to sleep to avoid malfunction to whatever we will invent"

"Invent?"

"We'll be making a time machine for us to travel 400 years in the past and you're helping Verde, Byakuran, Enma & Xanxus"

"We'll help" a dark presence loomed the room

"Oho~ Vindice" Talbot says

"We will repay Tsunayoshi for what he had done for us"

"Of course all of us has a favor to Tsunayoshi right? ~ so we will pay him a visit~"

"Well let's work together for the time machine to be done, got it?"

"YOSH!"

* * *

 **PAST: DINNER HALL: GENERAL POV**

"Reborn hand over the eggs"

"Wait a minute-oh here"

"Thanks"

"R-Reborn"

"Oh Dame-Tsuna"

"Reborn why are you cooking?"

"Well there's no food yet so we cook food for ourselves"

"Ah Reborn, throw me 3 plates"

"Here" *throw plates*

"Thanks again"

~RING RING RING~ murmurs can be heard

"Giotto we have to go 'cuz we have a job to do so we'll go home ahead" Shizuka said

"No! you must eat dinner here so that when you work you're not hungry anymore okay so please wait a moment" Giotto pleaded

*giggles* "Fine"

Then they helped each other, preparing each other's dishes...soon they're finally done cooking and immediately served the food. Everyone sat on the chairs and started to eat.

"Everyone meet my girlfriend Savannah!" Reborn introduce

"Hello" Savannah smiled brightly

Everyone responded back and introduced themselves. Afterwards they returned eating with small talks happening here and there.

"Shizuka, can you come tomorrow?" Giotto asked

"Sure, why?"

"I have something to discuss with you and your Famiglia"

"Yeah, so what time?"

"Anytime since i'm free for tomorrow" then Giotto clutched his head as well as Tsuna

"Giotto, are you okay? is your Hyper Intuition bothering you?" alerting the others

"Juudaime?!" Hayato immediately asked

"Well it's really the Hyper Intuition but it's telling me to prepare in the morning since chaos will ensue" Giotto answered

"Indeed" Tsuna seconded

"A war or some family will ambush us?!" G exclaimed standing immediately

"Not quite but just prepare in advance everyone we may not know what will happen"

"Of course" Everyone responded except Reborn

"Reborn..." Savannah grabbed the suit of Reborn and Reborn reassured his girlfriend by patting her back

 **~AFTER DINNER~**

"We have to go now Giotto" Shizuka bid good bye

"Good bye" Giotto hugged her while the others had different ways of saying good byes

"Take care, okay?" The 1st Generation waved

"Un!" The women answered in return

"We'll let's get ready for bed, huh?" Giotto turned which everyone agreed. Then Giotto gave each of their guests a respected room.

* * *

 **REBORN & SAVANNAH'ROOM**

"Are you ready for bed, my love?

"Yeah"

"Come get in the bed already, i'm sleepy"

"What lazy boyfriend I have"

"But he's handsome in many ways"

"Boasting, darling?"

*smirks*

Then Savannah got in the bed and cuddled on Reborn's chest and said-

 _ **"Buonanotte, tesoro**_ (Goodnight, darling) _ **"**_

 _ **"Buonanotte, amore mio**_ (Goodnight, my love) _ **"**_

As Reborn looked at his sleeping girlfriend he thought _'I'll protect you no matter what'_

* * *

 **~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~**

 **Another successful chapter and I'm glad I updated today as I have promised in my last chapter. Thank you for being patient with me and please do continue to support me guys! I appreciate it ^_^**

 **DO RATE & REVIEW**

 _NEXT CHAPTER: WHAT'S UP WITH PINK SMOKE THIS DAYS_

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	5. WHAT'S UP WITH PINK SMOKE THIS DAYS!

**Yo Guys! 2nd Story & also a Beginner so bear with me please and I'm not sure of this story to be successful but I hope it will be. :D**

 **DISCLAIMER: Akira Amano OWNS Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **Support Me Guys!**

 **WARNING: Guys! I should warn u that I take a long long long long time to UPDATE stories 'cuz i'm quite busy and always a victim of WRITER'S BLOCK hehehehe so that's it XD**

 **ATTENTION: Please read the Authors Note at the end I may have request & replies for you people**

 _'Thought'_

"Normal Conversation"

 _ **"Italian" -translated from Google, k?**_

 _Previously:_

 _Then Savannah got in the bed and cuddled on Reborn's chest and said-_

 _ **"Buonanotte, tesoro**_ _(Goodnight, darling)_ _ **"**_

 _ **"Buonanotte, amore mio**_ _(Goodnight, my love)_ _ **"**_

 _As Reborn looked at his sleeping girlfriend he thought 'I'll protect you no matter what'_

* * *

 **FUTURE: VONGOLA MANSION**

"Talbot~ is it done"

"Oh Hello Byakuran and yes it is indeed"

"Shoichi please hand me that"

"Ah! wait a minute"

"Irie give me that too"

"H-Hai! *gets* here Verde-san"

*fixes eyeglasses* "It's finally done"

*clutches stomach* "I hope Reborn-san won't be mad about this"

"I'll deal with him, anyways, just tell the others it's done"

"Hai!"

"Talbot, are you going with us?"

"Nope, but give this to my past self"

"When they get into the past, how can they come back?"

"Well, inside that paper contains the materials in building another time machine"

"Using old materials"

"Yup, so immediately give that to my past self so it will be built and finished early"

*fixes eyeglasses* "I really decided that I won't go but *looks at the paper...then sighs* I also want to see the founders anyways"

"Keh! it's your decision Verde" *grins*

"VOIIII LET'S GO ALREADY!"

"Scums! Hurry up"

* * *

 **PAST: MORNING: VONGOLA MANSION**

In a room, lie Reborn and Savannah cuddling each other. When the sun rose Reborn woke up and started to yawn and open the curtains to let the sunshine in, he then said-

"Morning, my love"

Savannah groaned and groggily woke up then *yawn* "Good Morning, darling"

"How's your sleep?"

"It was fine"

"Well let's head down, shall we?" Reborn bowed

*giggles* "Of course" Savannah smiled

Reborn and Savannah head down for breakfast so they started to go to the Dining Hall, where you will eat and enjoy, but when they arrived they met something surprising-

~SILENCE~

* * *

 **REBORN'S POV**

"Oi, what happened here?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"W-Well Reborn" Tsuna stammered

 **FLASH BACK (GENERAL POV): LOBBY**

"Ughhhh I feel something might happen soon" Tsuna tiredly said

Hayato who noticed the discomfort of Tsuna he said- "Juudaime, do you think an enemy will attack us?" gaining attention of the others

"Well my Hyper Intuition is not telling me that but don't let your guard down, min'na" Tsuna ordered which everyone replied with a nod but in Kyoya & Mukuro's case is like 'Hn' and 'Kufufufu~'

"Well let's hurry, i'm already hungry" Tsuna said while clutching my stomach

The 10th Generation then proceeded to go to the Dining Hall, but were surprised that the vulnerable and safe place on earth can have a tension in the air. Everyone then looked around to see if there's an enemy planning inside (which won't happen but we don't know, right?), yet everyone saw the 1st Generation, deep in thought (I think they're causing the tension). Then Tsuna glanced at his Guardians and nodded, they nod in agreement too in return.

Tsuna then proceeded to go to his seat along with the others and asked-

"Umm...what happened, min'na?"

"Juudaime, maybe they aren't the 1st Generation we know of, they must be..." Hayato trailed off thinking the right term

"They must be?..." Tsuna repeated

"UMA!" Hayato exclaimed which G heard, he threw a fork to Hayato

"Ack! How dare you old man" Hayato growled

"Maa maa Gokudera, demo what happened?" Takeshi asked as he tried to calm down Hayato

"Well, Giotto is in the infirmary since he collapsed suddenly and...we don't know what to do now" Asari said still in thought

 _'WHAT!'_ Tsuna thought shocked

"WHAT!" Hayato shouted

"You should have said it immediately Asari-san" Tsuna said

"Shut it down kid" G yelled as he threw another fork to Hayato which he gladly dodge this time

"Teme!" Hayato scowled lighted his dynamites

"Hayato!" Tsuna sternly said

"Hai, Juudaime" Hayato got the message, he reluctantly sat down and kept his dynamites

"You're really loyal to Tsunayoshi, aren't you Hayato?" Giotto smiled entering the room

"Primo-san!" Hayato exclaimed

"Giotto!" G shouted as he ushered himself towards Giotto

"I'm fine guys" Giotto assured them

"Are you sure Giotto-san" Tsuna asked clearly worried

"Kufufufu~ Well what's bothering you Primo?"

"Hyper Intuition" Giotto hummed in thought

"What did it say Giotto?" Asari said seriously

"Group of dangerous people will come"

"An enemy famiglia, eh? Nufufufufu~" Daemon said with a creepy aura surrounding him

*smirk* "I'll tighten the security" Alaude said then left

"I'll help" Daemon seconded then left too

Everyone then sat down. The 1st Generation except Daemon and Alaude assisted Giotto then left to strengthen the security for Alaude's case and think about torture plans and other necessity for Daemon's case. The 10th Generation is having a semi meeting for strategies and plans

* * *

 **GIOTTO'S POV**

"Tsunayoshi?" I called after my two guardians finally left me alone and left to their own business

"Yeah" Tsuna said then approached me and proceeded to sit down to an empty chair beside Giotto

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked after I chewed the cake in my mouth (given by G XD)

"E-Eh?, eto...Kyoko" Tsuna said as he reminisced the moments they have

"Kyoko kah? Hmm very nice name" I hummed which Tsuna smiled in agreement

"What do you like about her?" I asked a little louder, gaining the attention of the others especially the 10th Generation and Ryohei

"Well, it's her personality because she's kind, caring, nice and forgiving and all other positive ones"

"It seems you're happy with her, huh?"

"Of course" Tsuna smirked

"Tsunayoshi-" Tsuna interrupted

"Please call me Tsuna, Giotto since I noticed you keep calling my first name fully so.."

"Very well then" I smiled which I agreed

The Guardians who saw their boss interact with each other and smiling they smiled also glad that they have the best boss in the world to follow

"Giotto do you have any plans and strategies in mind? " Tsuna asked out loud glancing at others

At that everyone looked at him. The 10th and 1st Generation fell into silence once again

* * *

 **FLASHBACK OVER: REBORN'S POV**

*smirk* "You grew splendidly well Dame-Tsuna" I grinned proud

"Well, maybe I could spare some plans"

"Maybe it's your friends Reborn?" Shizuka suggested

"Knowing Verde, Shoichi & Spanner may create a time machine" I nodded

The 10th Generation sweat dropped in disbelief and nervousness (of course except Kyoya and Mukuro)

"Anyways, tell me your ideas that you've planned already?" I smirked

Damn I shouldn't have said that because in result everyone voice out their opinions and ideas in unison. I was irritated then I transformed Leon into my favorite green gun and shot it at the ceiling and the whole room resonated with a 'BANG' if you aren't one of the occupants in their room you can hear it all over the mansion. In Alaude's case he left after he assisted Giotto so when the 'BANG' he stopped, narrowed his eye, thinking it might be the enemy but shrugged it off

In Daemon's case while he planned out torture plans and whatnot to the enemy so when the 'BANG" resonated he then thought it might be an enemy, he changed his mind so he head back to where it was but he thinks that his torturing plans are more fun and he can play with them later (If it's an enemy) and maybe annoying Alaude can be added ;) Kufufufu~'. So back to where everyone was I then said-

"One at a time you imbeciles" while glaring at them then silence took over once again

"W-Well calm down, ne minna?" Savannah said

*sigh* "Let's plan it altogether" Reborn suggested

After, someone knocked on the door and it opened revealing a maid.

* * *

 **SHIZUKA'S POV**

 _ **"Sir Shizuka-sama e le ragazze è venuto a visitare**_ (Sir Shizuka-sama and the girls came to visit) _ **"**_ The maid said while she curtsied

 _ **"Lasciarli in**_ (Let them in) _ **"**_ Giotto ordered

 _ **"Buon pomeriggio a tutti**_ (Good Afternoon everyone) _ **"**_ I greeted

 _ **"Come è il tuo giorno Gio?**_ (How's your day Gio?) _ **"**_ I asked as I hugged Giotto

 _ **"Va bene**_ (It's fine) _ **"**_ Giotto replied as he released the hug

 _ **"Belle come sempre, eh?**_ (Fine as always, huh?) _ **"**_ I giggled

 _ **"Allora, cosa stai progettando circa?**_ (So what are you planning about?) _ **"**_ I asked

 _ **"Una strategia per un nemico in arrivo**_ (A strategy for an incoming enemy) _ **"**_ Giotto answered

 _ **"Nemico! allora possiamo aiutare?**_ (Enemy!, then can we help?) _ **"**_ I offered

 _ **"Naturalmente**_ (Of course) _ **"**_ Giotto agreed

 _ **"Grazie**_ (Thank you) _ **"**_ I smiled

The other girls also greeted their childhood friends and offered help to make their plan successful

"Everyone did you already plan on who would team up?" I asked out loud

~SILENCE~

 _'I shouldn't have asked that'_ I thought

"W-Well shall we group ourselves, hm?" I suggested

Everyone agreed and planned out things while I keep suggesting on what will we do with the help of Reborn, Savannah, My Girls and Our childhood friends, so after that we ate lunch and continued after so we did this routine until 3:00 in the afternoon and I hope we will defeat this "enemy" successfully though.

Then the earth shook. It startled everyone and alerted the two violent Guardians roaming around the Mansion. Then a voice boomed-

* * *

 **GENERAL POV**

"VOIIIIIIIIII WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU BRATS!"

~BOOM~

"Tsunayoshi-kun~"

"Reborn kora!"

"Tsuna-kun..."

"Scums!"

* * *

 **~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~**

 **Another CHAPTER! wew~ but I'M VERY SORRY that I didn't put this up on July 3 (Monday) because I was so busy :( BUT then again THANK YOU everyone for reading and supporting this story even though it's lame and boring and cliché or something but I hope I can make it more twisting and exciting with your help; I thank you for the people who viewed.**

 **PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW :D**

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	6. Special Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Akira Amano OWNS Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **Support Me Guys!**

 **WARNING: Guys! I should warn u that I take a long long long long time to UPDATE stories 'cuz i'm quite busy and always a victim of WRITER'S BLOCK hehehehe so that's it XD**

 **ATTENTION: I have request & news for you people at the end :D**

 _'Thought'_

"Normal Conversation"

 ** _"Italian"_ -translated from Google, k?**

* * *

 **VONGOLA MANSION**

In the cold night a certain Mansion with lights turned on, music blaring (music exists right?), laughter fill the air and smiles that continues to SHINE BRIGHT but it seems it doesn't go that way, huh?

Giotto and his Guardians round everybody up to exchange gifts for each other. The sequence in exchanging the gifts is like this GIOTTO - TSUNA *grins* then TSUNA - HAYATO *smiles* HAYATO - TAKESHI *grumbles* then TAKESHI - RYOHEI then RYOHEI - LAMBO then LAMBO - KYOYA *shivers* then KYOYA - MUKURO *glares* MUKURO - DAEMON *snorts* then DAEMON - ALAUDE *creepy smile* then ALAUDE - LAMPO *stare* then LAMPO - KNUCKLE *shivers-yawn* then KNUCKLE - ASARI *EXTREME* then ASARI - G *laughs* then G - GIOTTO *che!*. Before the 10th Generation came the 1st Generation have a tradition that every Christmas exchanging gifting (ALAUDE & DAEMON: Tch! *glares*) they will open together their presents that they receive whether you like it or not and so they apply this tradition together with the 10th Generation.

Giotto signaled, that means everybody opened their presents; TSUNA got a orange muffler *smiles*, HAYATO got a specialized gun *THANK YOU JUUDAIME -BOWS-*, TAKESHI got a katana *grins*, RYOHEI got a pair of boxing gloves *EXTREME THANK YOU*, LAMBO got a whole box of sweets (much to Giotto's dismay) *twinkle*, HIBARI got a gray bonnet and muffler *grunts*, MUKURO got a pineapple suit *twitch-glares* and a indigo coat *smirk*, DAEMON got a melon suit *twitch-pissed off* and a pair of gloves *huff*, ALAUDE got a coat (seriously? he already wears one and I wrote that! Jeez me!) *hn'ed*, LAMPO got a 'HOW TO DISCIPLINE YOURSELF' book *gulps*, KNUCKLE got a yellow muffler, ASARI got a dog (that's a weird idea), G got a rifle *raise eyebrow*, GIOTTO got a CAKE *A THOUSAND BILLION WORTH SMILE -SHINES-*.

Everybody got nice and memorable gifts from each other and each of them appreciated it (much to Alaude & Daemon's dismay) even some are simple but the thought that counts, right?. At side Reborn and Savannah exchanged gifts with each other and smiled at what they got.

"Giotto, where's Shizuka-san and her sisters?" Tsuna asked

"Oh they called me that they were shopp-" Giotto was cutted off

"Sorry to disturb Primo" a man barged into the room surprising everyone except Reborn, Hibari, Alaude, Daemon and he was panting from running

"What happened?" Giotto sensed that something is definitely wrong (obviously?) he asked immediately

"Shi-Shizuka-sama and her si-sisters were kidnapped..." the man said still catching his breath

"WHAT!"

"Gragiel (totally lame made up name XD) thank you for the report and please station the guards all around the mansion." Giotto ordered calmly but his eyes distinguished the calm demeanor he wore on his face

"G, Asari, Lampo go with me to save them and Knuckle, Alaude, Daemon search who's-" Giotto ordered but was cutted off after

"Primo I forgot to tell you that it was Dranio Family who kidnapped them" the man who is Gragiel stated after he stationed & alerted the guards. Giotto narrowed his eyes after Gragiel stated it.

"Knuckle, Alaude, Daemon search where they were last found and also the base of Dranio Family; we'll obliterate them on the face of the earth for kidnapping our treasured childhood friends like that" Giotto once again ordered

"Giotto, we'll help you" Tsuna offered

"No Tsuna stay here and protect the Mansion and your friends, got it?" Giotto sternly said

"But-"

"Dame-Tsuna, better trust Primo and his guardians and also it is their business we must not snoop into it-" Reborn intervened

"Thank you for understanding"

"-But if the situation goes worst we'll come and help you immediately" Reborn continued eyes showing hardening

Giotto nodded at what he said and he then left together with G, Asari & Lampo. leaving the 10th Generation to watch their backs. Tsuna glanced up at Reborn totally showing a worried look. Reborn noticed that his Dame student glance at him which he saw the worried look his Dame student gave him but he dismissed it. Savannah who watched along the sidelines narrowed her eyes. Tsuna tried his best not to break a run to help them but Reborn said to believe in Giotto and his Guardians - Yes! I do believe in them but i'm just too worried since Dranio Famiglia is also dangerous in our time but we destroyed them by combining our powers but I have to stay strong and protect my friends and the people in this Mansion that lasted over 10 Generations-.

"Everybody be at guard and protect the mansion as Giotto said" Tsuna calmly ordered as he slipped into 'boss mode' and with that everyone agreed even Mukuro and Hibari for once

"Juudaime, should we let our animals out for more protection?" Gokudera asked while calculating a plan in his head

"No, we must not let them see that we have flames but when situation gets worst *sigh* we don't have a choice" Tsuna answered as he slipped out his 'boss mode'

Gokudera nodded and he started to bark out orders where to station them.

 _"Be safe Giotto" Tsuna thought_

* * *

 **BEFORE IT HAPPENED: SHIZUKA & THE GIRLS**

*sigh* "I haven't talk to Giotto this days" Shizuka said looking at the sky with snow pouring down

"Us too" the other girls said

"What was the reason we haven't talk to them this past days" Keira asked in a lady-like way (like an ojou-sama)

"Huhu~ I guess we were to busy on missions and such?" Reira suggested

"Maybe" Shizuka said while the others stayed silent

"Argh! I'm frustrated *sigh* I think we should drink coffee" Yuuna exclaimed

Everyone agreed and head to where the closest coffee shop is- when a group of men surround them they tensed.

*laughs* "It seems we got a valuable items we got here" a scarred man said

*twitch* "We're not ITEMS! Whoever you are!" Yuuna & Rin shouted clearly insulted and annoyed while Sumire & Reira glared at them

"Whatever, get them!" the scarred man ordered his men

The men started pursuing us but we were overwhelmed immediately since we're not feeling well and our flames were locked up for the past 10 years. Soon we were on the ground strapped with ropes so that we couldn't escape.

"Oh! I never thought that the GIRLS Primo and his Guardians have are this WEAK! HA! A shame!" the scarred man scoffed

We twitch and glared at the scarred man but we couldn't do anything since we totally felt heavy and exhausted, we also hated to be mocked and restrained by someone who is totally our enemy. OH I WISH I COULD BREAK THESE BINDS AND I COULD TOTALLY BURN HIM INTO CRISP but we feel hopeless so we just didn't struggle. But we wondered-

"H-How do you k-know about u-us?" Keira asked with an exhausted voice

"Well that's a secret *smirk* anyways take them to our base, let them inhale chloroform, (A/N: I think it isn't right) lock them and strip them; leave only the undergarments" the scarred man ordered while the men started to grin while forcing them to inhale the drug

 _'Argh! I totally hate perverts SHIT I feel totally weak right now. Maybe... *sigh* this is the end huh? Jeez! totally not cool' they thought_

That was the last thing they remembered before they felt a hard cold ground, stripped and left with just only undergarments

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE: GIOTTO & THE OTHERS**

 _"Arghh! They're taking too long" they thought_

Then footsteps are heard heading towards them, they readied they weapons and wait for the enemy to appear. It wasn't enemies but Alaude and the others.

"Primo their base is right above that mountain turn right then left then go straight" Alaude said poker face but his eyes held a worried look and we also have that feeling too, losing someone precious that you loved and yearned for years that you didn't even confessed yet - feels SHIT.

Everyone nodded totally not noticing that Alaude said a long sentence (but really it wasn't! but for Alaude? its long)

* * *

 **DRANIO FAMILY BASE: YUUNA'S POV**

 _'SHIT I feel cold'_

 _'Huh? it seems they haven't woke up yet'_

Yuuna examined herself and it seems they were totally stripped. 'Gladly they totally remained our undergarments'

 _'Argh! I can't imagine them touching my body! HELL IS WHERE THEY'LL GO NEXT'_

 _'With all this silence maybe I can unlock my power and wait for the others to wake up even if it takes long'_

I started to concentrate and start unlocking my power despite the cold I felt while i'm in the room

 _'I shouldn't have locked my power for no reason'_

* * *

 **~GENERAL POV~**

 **-After almost an hour-**

"We locked our powers with a reason Yuuna" Shizuka said as if reading her thoughts while sitting up

"Oh you're awake Shi" Yuuna said acknowledging her presence with her eye closed still concentrating

*sigh* "Maybe I should unlock mine too" Shizuka said while finding the right position to concentrate

The room soon filled with silence. Yuuna hated silence when someone is conscious already so she decided to break the silence.

"What do you mean by a reason? I don't remember locking up my power with a reason behind it..."

"Too strong for the others to withstand it" Yuuna answered

"Oh..." Yuuna trailed

Then grunts are heard in the room and the others are also awake.

"Hn..the both of you are awake already" Sumire & Reira said while sitting up; both stared at each other but concentrated in unlocking their power. 'It's much better if we fought with flames *smirk*'

"Hmm" Yuuna and Shizuka responded

Soon the others followed and started to concentrate. The room then filled with different colors and every 5 minutes the percentage of their power raises as the atmosphere in the room heavies. This occurrence never happened before. Before...when they concentrate the atmosphere is always warm, happy & free but it seems their concentration of their powers merged with their feelings. But then they cannot feel each other's flames so they're oblivious to it.

* * *

 **GIOTTO & THE GUARDIANS**

"We're totally here" G uttered switching off the safety of the gun

"Giotto have a plan?" Asari asked readying his katana

"Nope. Storm in and find the girls immediately. Since we don't know what they did to them" Giotto grimaced

They don't care what will happen to them as long their childhood friends (beloved) are fine and safe. They stormed the base of Dranio Famiglia with their weapons in hand and a goal to eliminate or even obliterate whoever goes in their way in saving their precious ones.

* * *

 **SHIZUKA & THE GIRLS**

"Are you almost done?" Yuuna asked her fellow comrades

"Nope. Only 80%" Shizuka said

"75%" Keira followed

"65%" Sakura, Rin, Sumire & Reira said in unison

"How about yours Yuuna?" Shizuka asked

"90%"

Everyone nodded and continued to concentrate.

 _'It seems they're finally here, huh? took them a long time' they thought_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **I'M VERY SORRY for the people who read the this chapter with codes in it :( It was really shocking T_T so of course I tore it down ;)**

 **That's all for the 1st part THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND READING MY STORY ^_^**

 **A BIG FAVOR! please give ideas on what they will do when they are going to a festival and to remind you I can't update without your ideas (depends if someone does XD) and my imagination isn't working so please do help me.**

 **Oh Oh Oh! Who do you think Mammon should be partnered with since my Mammon/Viper I have here is a FEMALE and I think she is good with Belphegor or Fon (weird right?) 3**

 **GIVE COMMENTS ON WHO SHE WILL BE PARTNERED :D There will be a poll! :D**

 **Belphagor- 0**

 **Fon - 0**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE FOR REVIEWING AND SORRY FOR MY MISTAKE:**

 **hayato gokudera**

 **anyelanajera**

 **guest**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME, NEH? :D ciao~ :P**


	7. Special Chapter 2

**Yohoo! Here's the second chapter i'm working on hehehe ^_^ Sorry it took me this long to update because I have a lot of places to attend to so I hope you'll understand :) and also I will provide the information of the characters in the next chapter and some explanations. Anyways, let's go to the story now SHALL WE!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Akira Amano OWNS Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **Support Me Guys!**

 **WARNING: Guys! I should warn u that I take a long long long long time to UPDATE stories 'cuz i'm quite busy and always a victim of WRITER'S BLOCK hehehehe so that's it XD**

 **ATTENTION: I have request & news for you people at the end :D**

 _'Thought'_

"Normal Conversation"

 _ **"Italian" -translated from Google, k?**_

 **GIOTTO & GUARDIANS**

*boogsh!*

*cue screams*

*BAM!*

*cue another scream*

*whimper* "Pl-pl-please spare us Pri-primo-sama!" a poor man begged with all his might

"I would if you did something forgivable but unfortunately you did something VERY reverse to that! and you know what's the reverse of the word "forgivable"?" Primo coldly replied, eyes so orange that it almost looks like red

*whimpers even more* "U-u-unforgi-gi-givab-b-ble?" the poor man stuttered, started to shrink due to the cold gaze of those orange eyes staring at him ominously

"Glad you know..." Primo stated then punch him hard that left him unconscious and I mean a long time...

 **SHIZUKA & THE GIRLS**

"100 %" Yuuna stated

"Me too" Shizuka seconded

"That's fast!"

"Hn...Tehee~" Sumire & Reira said

*smiles* "I sped up the process"

"Argh!" Keira, Sakura & Rin stated; immediately sped up their process

*uses flames to surround the body* "New look for the new me!" Yuuna smirked

Her clothes are composed of red boots, black mini-skirt, red sports bra & black long gakuran w/ a crest at the back. Her accessories are composed of necklace, earrings, bracelets each arm, a ring & a red fingerless gloves; all embedded with a Ruby Gemstone.

The others followed Yuuna's action and changed too but only differs them is the color of their boots, sports bra, fingerless gloves & the gems of their accessories.

"Minna...Ikouyo!" Shizuka smiled eerily

*boogsh* Sound of a door crashed down

 **GIOTTO & GUARDIANS w/ DRANIO FAMILY MEMBERS**

*boogsh*

"huh!" Giotto stated clearly alarmed

"What is this suffocating power?" G grunts, starts to crouch down

"Argh! It hurts!" Asari groaned while clenching is chest

The others also followed while trying to stay conscious until the end despite the pressure holding them down.

"You trashes! You try and kidnap US!" Yuuna shouted

"Huhuhuhu~ You'll face hell!" Reira wickedly smiled raising her right hand to conjure an illusion

"Suffering Dream"

"Endless Torture"

"Lightning Hail"

"Blinding Supernova"

"Hell's Inferno"

"Freezing Current"

"Blazing Fire"

With that attack the whole building crumpled and Dranio Family were annihilated

 **GIOTTO & GUARDIANS **

"Shi..."

"Yuu..."

"Kei..."

"Ri..."

"Saku.."

"Sumi.."

"Rei..."

 **GENERAL POV**

As they heard their name whispered they immediately glanced to the ones who said it and as expected it was their childhood friends

"Took you long enough G!" Yuuna complained while removing her glasses and disintegrated it afterwards

"Maa~" Keira giggles while wiping her sword due to the blood coating it

"Hmp! Lazy!" Rin put a hand on her hip while leaning on her shield

"Hmm..." Sumire grunts while piling up the corpses

"Tehee~" Reira exclaimed while punishing those who barely survived

"Glad you came to look for us" Yuuna smiled while wiping some dust on her clothes

"Of course we will look for you! Why would you think we wouldn't?" Giotto asked wondering why?

"Nothing..." Yuuna assured

"AH!" Rin screamed

"What is it Rin?!" Everyone asked immediately, worried that she might have been attacked from afar or something

"What date is today?" Rin panickly asked

"April XX" Sumire answered

"What time is it now?!"

"4 in the morning"

"NOOOOO!" Rin wailed

"My invention!" Rin cried

"Invention?What are you talking about Rin?" Giotto asked, clearly confused as well as curious

"Well before being forced in going out of town to do something for Christmas, I left my invention still working in our home because I thought we'll be back immediately and I can zap towards our home but - evil aura appeared - some bastard start kidnapping us out from nowhere and now it is all RUINED!" Rin literally bursted into green sparks all surrounding her entire body

"I'm going home immediately! What a christmas! I'm totally disappointed!" Rin stomped her way out of the Headquarters of the Dranio Family that was once was a complete building but now all are in different pieces with blood sprayed in some parts of the rubbles

"Rin!" Sakura shouted, started to run after her in worry

Then a chilling and dangerous intent came out behind them. To their suprise it was Sumire and Reira clearly in bad mood too. _'What's wrong with them all of a sudden?' -all thought_

"Coffee..." Sumire mumbled

"Chocolate..." Reira then followed

"Ara~ Ara~ it seems they've reached their limit" Keira stated with her hands covering her mouth, clearly amused

*sigh* "We gotta calm them down now or something bad might really happen..." Yuuna facepalmed feeling even more exhausted, summoning a small red flame and a piece of glasses appeared from the flames then she put it on her face

"I'm going home...I don't want to deal with them..." Shizuka sighed, starting to walk away going to the direction of their home

"W-Wait! how about them?" Lampo nervously asked while pointing his finger to Sumired and Reira

"I don't know...maybe let Alaude and Daemon deal with them...I think they'll listen to them since they have the same obsession anyways" Shizuka shrugged as she answered Lampos' question

"Saa~ Ikuyo Shizuka, Yuuna" Keira stated as Shizuka and Yuuna followed

 **GIOTTO & GUARDIANS**

"Umm...Alaude, Daemon?" Giotto nervously asked

"Hn.../What is it Primo?" Alaude & Daemon answered together

"Can you cool down Sumire and Reira?" Giotto requested with a tired smile

"Hn..." Alaude replied then motioned towards Sumire

"Nufufufu~" Daemon replied then also headed towards Reira

 **ALAUDE & SUMIRE**

Alaude then touched Sumires' shoulder and she jerked violently while Alaude kept on a stoic face.

"What do you want?" Sumire asked emotionlessly but if you really hear it very clearly you can say that she is clearly annoyed, while sitting

"Home" Alaude answered still keeping on a stoic face void of any emotion but if you look into his face deeply you can see a soft expression behind it

"Coffee" Sumire demanded as she held out her hand

"Later. I'll buy" Alaude responded immediately

"Make" Sumire demanded once more

Both stared at each others eyes, not giving up - Alaude who doesn't want to make because it's troublesome while Sumire who just want to tease and challenge if Alaude can make a coffee - then one sighed

"Fine" Alaude surrendered with a visible exasperated look on his face

Then Sumire stood up, locked her arms in Alaudes' right arm and smirked to him. " _We're friends...there's nothing to be ashamed of...' Sumire thought._ Then Sumire smirked, her eyes clearly dancing with mischief.

"Coffee"

"Hn.." Alaude grunted leading both of them, out of the now ruined building, to go out for coffee then head home.

 **DAEMON & REIRA**

"Oya Oya~ What got you all cranky, eh?" Daemon teased

"Chocolate..." Reira mumbled bangs covering her eyes with a very ominous aura surrounding her

"Oya~ then i'll buy you one" Daemon smirked

"Hontou?~" Reira asked cleary excited

"Of course.." Daemon raised an eyebrow at her, dumbfounded at her new found action that is so not her character at all

"Good" Reira smiled not a bad, chilling & dangerous smile but a sincere one

She skipped happily in front of Daemon and held out her hand - "Let's go, i'm craving for it already...don't make me wait" - Daemon was pleasantly surprised at her action _'So being deprived from eating a chocolate for a long time makes you into this person right now...makes me want to deprive you more in the future *smirk*' he thought._

Daemon responded - "Of course, dear...We don't have time to waste..." as he accepted Reiras' hand and both disappeared using their illusion with a smile present on their faces.

 **GIOTTO & GUARDIANS (Minus Two~)**

"Did Alaude just showed an emotion right now?" Lampo asked dumbfounded of the events happened before them

"Unbelievable..." Giotto expressed jaw hanging down

"Daemon smile was real..." G seconded

*smile* "But they're are capable of doing that G. They're not used in showing it to other people" Giotto said as he recovered from shock

"EXTREME!" Knuckle shouted as he punched the air

"But really for the both of them to..." G trailed of still baffled

"Un! Un!" Lampo agreed immediately not noticing that he "The Great Lampo-sama" agreed to his archenemy G for the first time

"Maa maa~ Let's all give it a rest and go home. Tsuna and the others will get worried, you know?" Asari stated

"I already called for a car. Let's go" Giotto ordered

All of them head to the car waiting for them. The car drove off the street w/ the sun rising in the horizon beautifully in in front of them. Then they arrived at the mansion, opened the door. All of them was welcomed with a running worried brunette.

 **TSUNA & THE GUARDIANS w/ REBORN**

"Argh! They're taking so long!" Tsuna anxiously said as he walked back and fort in front of the big double doors of the mansion

"Calm down Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn exclaimed clearly annoyed at his student

"I can't help it!" Tsuna shouted throwing his hands up in the air

"Keep it down or you'll wake up your guardians! *sigh* just sit and take a breath or two" Reborn suggested as he came over near Tsuna and hold his shoulders as he lead Tsuna to the nearest couch where Tsunas' guardians are sleeping silently - minus Hibari & Mukuro who already gone up to their room and slept -.

"Sorry Reborn...It's just i'm worried that something bad might happen to all of them" Tsuna apologized as he calmed down

"I know Tsuna but believe in them will you? They are not call the best generation in the whole history of Vongola for nothing" Reborn assured as he sat at the empty space beside Tsuna

"I do believe in them Reborn"

"Good, so stop whining already"

Then they both heard a click from the door and appeared Giotto & his Guardians.

 **GENERAL POV**

"Giotto!" Tsuna shouted, not loud enough to wake his guardians, as he ran towards Giotto & his Guardians w/ Reborn following behind

"Tsuna..."

"Are you fine? You're not hurt are you?" How a bout you G-san, Asari-san, Knuckle-san, Lampo-san-" Tsuna asked questions immediately but was cut off by Reborn who punched him on the head

"Ite!" Tsuna reacted as he rubbed his head where Reborn punched

"One at a time Baka-Tsuna"

*lightly laugh* "We're fine Tsuna...but can we do this another day since w're all tired..." Giotto suggested as his face clearly showed fatigue while he and his Guardians walked to the staircase

"O-Of course Giotto. Good night and have a good rest everyone" Tsuna bid them goodbye

"You too Tsuna"

Then Tsuna & Reborn started to wake the sleeping guardians on the couch one by one. As everyone groggily woke up and immediately head to the staircase leading to the second floor where their rooms are.

"Areh? where is Alaude-san, Daemon-san & the Girls?" Tsuna wondered

"Ask Giotto tomorrow Dame-Tsuna"

"Hai Hai~"

Everyone then slept like a log...all though it's morning already.

 **ALAUDE & SUMIRE (Alaudes' Penthouse)**

"Yummy" Sumire complimented w/ a smile grace on her beautiful face

"Hn.." Alaude grunted as he appeared in the living room where Sumire is, wearing only a towel that is covering only his lower part of his body

"Clothes" Sumire said as he glance up to Alaude not bothered at all with his well-tone body and six pack abs

"Hn.." Alaude hummed as he head upstairs to change

After a few minutes, Sumire then head upstairs to sleep as she was the first to bathe anyway. When she got inside the room, Sumire immediately plopped herself onto the bed, not noticing a person already occupying it.

"Gh!" Alaude groaned as he's sleep was disturbed but moved to give he space

"Hmm.." Sumire hummed not caring if her hurt him or not, as she made herself comfortable and immediately covered herself with the blanket

After Sumire settled, Alaude got closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. In return, Sumire snuggled close to him, not flustered at the action. Alaude & Sumire comfortable slept with bothe thinking _'It's natural for friends to do this anyways...Not that I mind'_

 **DAEMON & REIRA (Daemons' Mansion)**

"Don't gobble all of it dear. Leave some for me" Daemon said as he go into the covers and settled himself on the bed

"Eh~ Fine" Reira pouted as she put the leftover chocolate on the table stand. Then settle herself on the bed

"Thank You" Reira mumbled as she put her arms around Daemon and fell asleep

"Oya?" Daemon said clearly stunned to what she said and he was about to say something cool but realized she was asleep so he only said "Your Welcome, my dear" with a loving smile

 **THE END**

 **That is all for the Special Chapters huhuhuhu :) ^_^ Again, it's all up to you if you still continue to support me until the end but i'm gonna finish this story even if it takes me a year to think for a continuation ;) . I'm gonna post a semi background as I said above to guide you all along the way. I will not promise (always!) that I will update immediately. THANK YOU FOR WAITING AND I HOPE YOU'LL WAIT FOR MORE!**

 **Love you all GUYS!**

 **Sincerely - UnIQueHaRT**


	8. NOTE!

Hello guys sorry for not updating anymore since I don't have enough time to continue due to the activities my school established so yeah...but I have GOOD NEWS! and BAD NEWS! (i think? XD)

GOOD NEWS:

I'll have an update coming maybe next week or next month...

I'll continue the story with something better

I'll add a portion for the semi-background of the OC's

Some parts will be longer

BAD NEWS:

I'll change a little bit flow of the story

The updates may be very very very slow

Some parts will be shorter

SO YEAH THAT'S ALL! Please await for more updates to come and now i'm about to finish the new part so yeah!

 **If you have questions about my story please leave me a message ^_^**


End file.
